Deep in the Jungle of Doom
'Deep in the Jungle of Doom '''was the eleventh book in the Give Yourself Goosebumps gamebook series. It was preceded by Diary of a Mad Mummy and followed by Welcome to the Wicked Wax Museum. The cover illustration featured a crazy-looking sea monster emerging from a pool with a waterfall, licking its lips with a long, skinny tongue. The tagline was, It's really a jungle out there!! It was released in November 1996 and was 136 pages long. Plot You are on a class trip out in the middle of the Amazon Rainforest. You and your friend, Zoe, abandon the group and encounter a strange stone jaguar beast that chases you and her through the jungle. The two major storylines of the book branch from the decision to either run into a clearing or towards a pool. By running into the clearing, you eat fruit and turn into a fish monster. If you jump into the pool, you and Zoe end up encountering cave creatures. Bad Endings *Waiting to see if the walls of the jewel cave reopen, you soon find out they never do. You're trapped in the jewel cave forever. *A dragon slurps up some lava and then spews it all over you. You are burned to death. *You dive into a giant pink and white flower to escape the hunters, who pass by you. You go to get out, but the petals are closed and won't move. Then the giant flower begins to chew on you. *A giant bat mishears you and Cronby and gets offended. You try to escape while it argues with Cronby, but it's implied that the bat will destroy you and Cronby. *Zoe decides to betray you to a living beast within the cavern. The beast's tongue tilts you into its stomach. *While shaking hands with Cronby the troll, he hypnotizes you, making you his slave for the rest of your life. *Zoe and you are eaten by Cronby after answering a ''Goosebumps question incorrectly. *You and Ben are captured by the Muglani. It is implied that your and Ben's heads will be shrunk and added to their shrunken head collection. *You defeat two tiger skeletons, but you end up getting injured in the process. You are stuck in their pit, until you die. *You and Ben try to jump over a tar pit. But you end up slipping and land right in the tar. The both of you start sinking. *The Muglani turn you and Ben into monkeys, when you refuse to join their tribe. *When swinging on vines to escape the Muglani, you grab the tail of a boa constrictor by mistake. The boa then proceeds to wrap itself around you. *Ben tries to get you out of an anthill by drowning the red ants. But trying to drown them only makes them even more vexed and sinks your leg in deeper. Ben runs off to get help, but it's implied that the ants will have eaten you by then. *You and Zoe escape from the cave creatures, but run into a giant tarantula. The tarantula wraps the both of you up in silk. The tarantula probably eats you two. *Taking the left path, you end up tripping on your shoelace and fall on the ground. The giant leaf cutter ant you were running from drops the boulder and then squishes you to death. *The stone cave creatures rejoice that you didn't go in the king's jewel cave and carry you and Zoe over to a feast. During the feast, you start to feel comfortable with them, because of the magic enslavement powder they put in your and Zoe's food. You two stay with them so long, that you have the same ugly features as they do. *The giant stone gargoyle has you pinned to the ground and licks your face with its stone tongue. You scream in pain and the stone creature will not stop. *You turn into a fish monster and reach a point where you can only breathe by being in water - you end up living as a fish monster forever in the Amazon. *You and Zoe make it back to your group. Later that night, the king finds you at your camp and turns you into stone for taking his timepiece. *While crawling in a hole, you bump into a wall and it turns out to be a giant carnivorous nightcrawler. It's implied that you are eaten. *Having to keep singing for two living tiger skeletons, who will attack you if you stop. Good Endings *You and your friends discover your pockets are filled with gemstone fragments. It's implied you become wealthy afterwards. *After you eat a Fireheart Fruit, your human form is restored so quickly, you don't bother to finish it. When you tell your parents about your adventure, they don't believe you. When your tongue suddenly zaps up a fly, you realize you should have eaten the whole fruit. *You eat the whole Fireheart Fruit and you find that when you belch you can create fire. *Deciding to bet for the third piece of gold, Cronby asks you one more Goosebumps question. After answering correctly, Cronby hands you the three gold nuggets. You give them to the stone king, and he rewards you and Zoe handsomely. Trivia *The creature on the front of the book is supposed to represent the reader in the story at certain points. However, in the book the reader is described as being a gray creature, while on the cover the colors are pink-purple. *Ironically, on page 14, Zoe is called "Liz," which ends up being one of your friends' name in the very next book. *The player encounters tiger skeletons in the book, despite the fact they are in the Amazon in South America. Tigers are native to Asia, so accurately, the skeletons should be jaguar skeletons. *Cronby the Troll tests the reader's knowledge of Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes and The Cuckoo Clock of Doom. *5 endings involve you being eaten. *There are 21 bad endings and four good ones. Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Category:Trolls Category:Jungles Category:Animals Category:Magic Category:Gargoyles Category:Transformations Category:Dragons Category:Royalties Category:Giants Category:Monsters Category:Time Travel Category:Human Villains Category:Living Skeletons Category:Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Snakes Category:Other Countries Category:Plants Category:Spiders Category:Insects